Wounds May Heal With Time
by CyberMaiden
Summary: Centered around Hiead and Ikhny. Set in the near future.. PG to PG-13 in early chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pilot Candidate. If I did there would be some changes obviously.  
  
Notes: It'll be the future, I've taken some liberties and made training at G.O.A. longer.  
  
Distribution: If you actually want it, you can have it as long as I get to know where it is going. Cybermaden@yahoo.com  
  
  
Over a year had passed since Hiead Gner had arrived at G.O.A. He was now 17 years old and in his mind it wouldn't be long until he was piloting a Goddess.   
  
His dislike for fellow classmate Zero Enna had not dwindled with the passing of time. Though Hiead was officially the highest ranked candidate in his class, he still felt second best. He knew it was the general opinion of those at G.O.A. that Zero should already be a pilot, and would have been if their instructor, Azuma, had not insisted that all his training should be completed.   
  
Hiead had worked hard to be where he was and resented that it   
came so easily to Zero. His temper could be red hot and while he maintained   
a cool and unaffected exterior, it was not unknown for Hiead to blow up.   
  
Most of the venting of his frustrations was taken out on Ikhny Allecto, a tiny 16 year old brunette girl who was his partner and repairer, and would be until he was no longer in the business of protecting Zion. Hiead had a determination that led him to be rather cold and unsociable. He perceived attachments as handicaps and tried his best to keep emotions in check and to associate with others at a minimum. He had to keep his eye on the ball.   
  
At times the silver haired young man would feel tinges of guilt and he would regret how he treated Ikhny. The way he would look on, red eyes unkind, as the tears welled up behind her glasses. Show no feeling when they spilled over from her brown eyes, leaving streaks of wetness on her pale cheeks. But, before he could do a silly thing like apologizing, he told himself that the sympathy was weakness.  
  
Whether she liked it or not, Ikhny was his other half in this. In order for them to succeed they needed to be efficient. She would see that emotions got in the way, and that he treated her harshly for her benefit. She'd be stronger for it, and he almost admired her for putting up with him this long. 


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: Made it so that since it is a year later, some candidates have been sent home. Second year students have their own rooms.  
  
Ikhny was in her room going over technical specs on her personal computer. She organized and printed a list of things that needed to be checked the next day on Hiead's Pro Ing. Her eyelids drooped and she blinked to clear her vision. Lately Ikhny felt tired all the time and it was becoming a chore to do simple tasks. She also attacked her work with considerably less gusto.   
  
Life itself was growing tedious. Ikhny believed she only had one friend on G.O.A., and that was Kizna. Without her, she doubted she could have made it even this far. Recently, Zero and Kizna's relationship had changed. They were closer, and seemed to like each other more than friends. This left Ikhny more time to be alone and think about her life, and the loneliness that had been nipping at her heals was threatening to consume her. She began to question what was even motivating her anymore. Her answer was that Hiead scared her into doing her best, she couldn't bear the look of disdain he gave her when she failed.  
  
Ikhny sensed that his barbs lessened as her skills improved. Maybe if she dedicated all her time to being perfect, then he would approve of her and eventually open up? The time she had spent as his partner had brought her this understanding of Hiead; He was destined for greatness and was determined to achieve his goals at any cost. Something in his past spurred this attitude, as well as his insistences that emotions were unacceptable. She believed he could change, she just needed to gain his respect first before he would listen to her and let her help him.   
  
The truth was somewhere along the line Ikhny had really screwed up and had fallen in love with the bastard. Kizna was the only person she had told. She gently tried to dissuade her, citing the flaws in Hiead. Kizna believed he was unworthy of Ikhny's love because of the way he treated her. They had talked at length upon the subject and eventually decided that everyone deserved to be loved, even Hiead. So maybe Ikhny would be the one to break his protective walls down, teaching him about love and human emotion and showing him it can be virtuous.  
  
The small repairer had held on to such optimism for a while, but the ice that could sometimes live in Hiead's red eyes was enough to discourage anyone. When she thought about it now she could only cry at the unfairness of the world. That she could love someone, who was so completely lacking the emotion. 


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Thoughts encased in: ~ thought ~  
  
  
  
Hiead had been walking around the halls of G.O.A. so he could have some peace and quiet while not being cooped up in his room. When he looked up he noticed he was in the girls' hallway, a few feet from Ikhny's door. Slightly curious, he crept over to the threshold and pressed his ear to the thin metal. There was a definite sniffling noise coming from inside the room, which could be nothing else besides Ikhny crying.   
  
A strange urge swelled within him, to let himself in and to comfort her. Scolding himself for his own thoughts, he shook off the feeling and continued past her door.  
  
~ Emotions are a weakness. She should deal with her problems, and you should not get involved. ~  
  
The weeks that came and went all seemed the same to Ikhny. They would train and she would repair. She would go about her duties as if a zombie, because that is what she felt like most of the time. The only person that seemed to notice the listlessness in the brunette was Kizna.   
  
She would ask Ikhny, "Is anything the matter? You feeling ok?"  
  
To which she would reply oblivious to her friend's concern, "I'm fine. Just tired today."  
  
One night Ikhny broke down. It had been a particularly bad day filled with Hiead's insults, Azuma's attitude, and difficult repairs to the Pro Ing. Immediately after entering her room she fell down on her bed sobbing.  
  
She cried for many reasons. The mistakes she had made, Hiead's persistent hostility, and most of all because of her loneliness. She felt unloved and unwanted.   
  
She questioned herself. ~ Do I have anything to live for? If no one here cares, if I can't possibly have Hiead's love, then why do I sit here and make myself deal with it?~  
  
Ikhny wanted to feel anything but the melancholy and pain. In her frustration she dug her nails into the skin of her right hand. She looked at the half-moon marks and thought, ~This feels kinda good. ~  
  
Without really thinking about it she reached into her night stand drawer and pulled out a standard issue utility knife. She passed over the can opener, the scissors, and the tweezers for the blade. Resting it on her lap, she flipped it open to stare at it. Hesitantly she brought the sharp edge down upon her inner elbow. She pressed it into her flesh, dragging it over her forearm and halfway to her wrist. The shallow cut bled and it was as if the anguish oozed out of her with the spilt blood.  
  
Ikhny focused on the sting of the wound and it strangely enough lessened her frustration. Afterwards she went into the bathroom and ran water on the cut until it ceased to bleed. She went to bed without all the questioning that usually prevented relaxation. Within minutes she was sleeping. 


End file.
